As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display television (LCD-TV) includes: a front frame 11, a display screen module, a system board, a fixing connector, a back cover 6 of the display, etc. The display screen module generally includes a display screen 1, a backlight module 3 and a metal outer frame 10. The backlight module 3 includes a backlight source, an optical sheet and a back plane.
In the conventional LCD-TV, the front frame 11 is covered on the metal outer frame 10 by a common section bar, and thus there are two layers at an edge of a front screen, which leads to inelegant appearance and increased thickness of the TV, and is opposite to a trend of the TV of delicate appearance and decreased thickness in the market. As a result, such arrangement can hardly meet the market demand. Furthermore, it is high expense for making plastic mould or metal mould for manufacturing ultra-large sized LCD-TVs, which however have minimal presence in the market, so that a sharing of the mould making expense by each ultra-large sized LCD-TV is relatively large, and thus the cost for manufacturing the ultra-large sized LCD-TV is difficult to be decreased.